1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a beverage container fixing device, and more particularly to a beverage container fixing device for a bicycle and the like.
2. Related Prior Art
A conventional beverage container fixing device for a bicycle is shown in FIG. 6. However, by such an arrangement, there are still some shortcomings in the conventional fixing device.
There will be a more complete and sufficient illustration in the detailed description of the preferred embodiments, concerning the conventional fixing device.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned disadvantages of the conventional beverage container fixing device.